Bouquet
by Goddess Rhiannon
Summary: Lost Canvas Fic. Segundo oneshot. Agasha está armando un bouquet muy especial para una amiga, cuando cierto santo dorado la va a visitar. AlbafikaxAgasha


Desclaimer: Los personajes de SS Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a M. Kurumada y Shiori

**Bouquet**

_By Goddess Rhiannon_

_20/4/11_

Esa mañana, Agasha estaba preparando con mucho cariño y cuidado un bouquet para su amiga Karin, que se casaría ese mediodía, y tan ensimismada estaba que hasta se había olvidado de perseguir, como era su costumbre, a Albafika, lo que llamó la atención de este, que decidió pasar cerca del negocio de la familia de la muchacha. Al verla allí, retocando un hermoso ramo de flores, se acercó sigilosamente y entró al lugar. Agasha ni lo había volteado a mirar, no percatándose que tenía a un muy picado por la curiosidad santo dorado a medio metro de ella.

"¿Qué haces" Preguntó el muchacho, arqueando una ceja.

Agasha dio un gritito de sobresalto y, cuando vio quien era, le sonrió deslumbrantemente.

"¡Sr. Albafika! No lo oí llegar" Dijo ella, volviendo a su tarea de retocar el ramo.

"Si, ya me di cuenta, pero eso no contesta aún a mi pregunta"

La chica parpadeó un momento mientras terminaba de atar el último moño.

"Estoy terminando un bouquet para mi amiga Karin, se casa hoy al mediodía, ¿y adivine que?... ¡Me pidió que sea una de sus damas de honor! ¡No es genial!" Dijo Agasha, con una expresión de total emoción y felicidad en su rostro. Albafika le sonrió, era por eso que no la había visto hoy en la calle o en la colina donde, de forma tácita, ambos se encontraban siempre. Había un acuerdo entre ellos que especificaba que ella NO debía hablarle cuando estaban en el pueblo, a simple vista, ya que quería que la relacionaran lo menos posible con él, no deseaba bajo ningún concepto que algún enemigo tuviera ideas graciosas de usar a la joven en su contra… cosa que de sólo pensarlo helaba la sangre del santo como nada lo había hecho antes.

Agasha se levantó de su silla y con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que se acercara, a lo que Albafika accedió. Ella buscó en una caja y sacó algo que parecía un vestido de pálido color rosado, ella se lo puso contra el cuerpo, para mostrarle como más o menos le quedaría.

"¿Le gusta? Este es el vestido que voy a usar en un rato, por cierto, que ya debería ir a casa de Karin a prepararme, y llevarle su ramo" Dijo ella, dejando su vestido otra vez en la caja.

"Está muy bonito, supongo que te verás muy linda en el… pero le falta algo" Dijo Albafika, haciendo aparecer una rosa blanca y poniéndosela a Agasha en el cabello. La chica estuvo a punto de saltarle al cuello y abrazarlo, pero se contuvo valientemente, a sabiendas que él no quería que lo tocaran, por mucho que eso le pesara a la joven, que se moría por ponerle las manos encima, en especial cuando le regalaba alguna de sus rosas (no las envenenadas, por supuesto), y se portaba tan amable con ella.

"¡Gracias, Sr. Albafika! La usaré en el cabello para la boda" le agradeció Agasha, él asintió y se estaba dando media vuelta para marcharse cuando la muchacha lo tomó desprevenido de la muñeca para detenerlo. El santo, reaccionando por instinto, quitó bruscamente la mano, lo que le valió una mirada triste de parte de la chica, lo que lo hizo arrepentirse de haber actuado de manera tan hostil, pero los viejos hábitos son difíciles de abandonar.

"Sólo le quería dar esto" Dijo ella, y le acercó una bolsa que contenía sus galletas caseras. Albafika deseaba patearse a sí mismo por ser tan bruto, no entendía como una chica tan dulce lo soportaba con todas sus mañas.

"Gracias… y siento haber sido tan… brusco. No me acostumbro a tenerte tan cerca. Las personas suelen evitarme por obvias razones, pero parece que no son tan obvias para ti" Le dijo él, tomando las galletas que siempre ella horneaba con tanto cariño. Agasha asintió, un poco sonrojada, mirando tímidamente hacia el suelo, de repente encontraba sus sandalias de lo más interesantes.

Albafika, viendo que ella no lo miraba, acercó su mano al rostro de la chica, tomándola del mentón, para que le mostrara esos hermosos ojos pardo-verdosos que a él tanto le gustaban.

"No te enfades conmigo, Agasha, hoy tienes que verte bonita, y una expresión enfurruñada, aunque adorable, te hace parecer como una niña pequeña… y ya no eres tan pequeña" Le dijo el, sonriéndole. Agasha se puso más colorada que una de las rosas rojas que Albafika solía regalarle, sentir los dedos de él sosteniéndole la barbilla con tanta suavidad estaba aflojándole las rodillas. ¿Por qué tenía siempre ese efecto en ella cuando se mostraba dulce y amable? Ella le sonrió, tomando con cuidado la mano con la que le sostenía el rostro, no iba a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente.

"No estoy enojada, en serio. Sólo un poco sorprendida de que aún le cueste aceptar que alguien quiera estar a su lado" Dijo, soltando la mano de Albafika después de darle un pequeño apretón.

Albafika se sonrojo levemente, cosa que sólo Agasha lograba provocarle, pero le sonrió de nuevo y con una inclinación de cabeza, se despidió de ella. Agasha miró su espalda hasta que se perdió de vista por la calle, tocó su barbilla con suavidad y sonrió para sí misma.

"_El no me quitó la mano esta vez…"_ pensó, y con una alegría inesperada, se fue corriendo a llevarle el bouquet a la novia y a cambiarse de ropa.

-0-

"Oh, Agasha, ¡te ves preciosa!" Exclamaba una chica de unos dieciséis años a una Agasha totalmente atónita ante su reflejo. ¿Acaso podía ser posible que esa muchacha que le devolvía la mirada en el espejo fuera ella? Le era difícil creerlo. Agasha sonrió, radiante en su nuevo vestido, de un pálido rosado que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, tenía bordados en hilo lila con la forma de diminutas flores, sus redondeados hombros quedaban al descubierto ya que la prenda tenía unas mangas y escote que comenzaban a partir de sus hombros, con un lazo que pasaba justo por debajo de sus pechos, lo que lograba resaltar su busto, aunque no muy voluptuoso aún. Agasha estaba más que feliz de que su amiga Karin le hubiera pedido que fuera su dama de honor, a lo que la joven aceptó de inmediato, y casi había ahogado a su amiga al darle un rotundo sí con un fuerte abrazo.

Agasha, como le había prometido, le dio el bouquet de flores a Karin quien aceptó encantada, de verdad era hermoso. Sabía que la chica y su padre tenían las flores más bonitas de todo Rodorio, aunque Agasha insistía que cierto santo dorado se llevaba ese título, porque era él y no ella, quien tenía las flores más bellas. Karin solía mirarla con indulgencia, le causaba gracia la forma en que Agasha defendía a muerte al santo dorado de Piscis, la futura novia no sabía como se las había ingeniado su amiga para acercarse a él y salir con vida; la mitad del pueblo también se lo preguntaba. Había varias teorías al respecto, las más inventivas decían que Agasha tendría en su poder cierta información acerca del Sr. Albafika que podría llegar a ser comprometedora… por lo tanto, Agasha lo tenía amarrado bajo chantaje. Otros pensaban que, al ser Agasha la que llevaba flores al Gran Patriarca, este la tenía en alta estima, por lo que podría ser que obligara al santo de Piscis a que le hiciera de escolta, bajo pena de castigo si no acataba la orden, y así muchos otros disparates.

Agasha se dejó peinar por la otra dama de honor, que se llamaba Kore, y como toque final, agregó a su media cola de caballo la rosa blanca que el sr. Albafika le había regalado. Le quedaba bien, su cabello lacio caía suavemente sobre su espalda, y la flor destacaba por su prístina blancura. Con una gran sonrisa, se levantó para acompañar a la iglesia al resto de la comitiva de la novia. Si tan sólo su santo dorado favorito la viera con ese vestido…

"¡Ah, Agasha, estás preciosa! Mi pequeña hija ya no es tan pequeña me parece" Dijo el padre de la chica, Agasha se rió, su papá siempre tan bromista.

"Ay, papá, sabes que siempre seré tu pequeña hija" Le contestó la chica, dándole un abrazo.

"Ahhh, no sé, ya veo que pronto seré yo el que te esté entregando en el altar y Karin será tu dama de honor y tu la novia… aunque me pregunto quien será el joven afortunado" Dijo su padre, medio en broma. Agasha se sonrojó hasta la punta del pelo, si su padre se imaginara a quien tenía en mente, le daría un síncope… al novio en prospecto también le daría un ataque al corazón si se enterara hacia donde apuntaban los pensamientos de la linda chica…. Creemos que saldría corriendo para el lado contrario al altar por lo menos. Agasha se rió para sí misma, si, sería buena idea empezar a tantear el terreno, e ir acostumbrando a cierto muchacho a la idea de que ella ya no pensaba como niña desde que lo había conocido.

La ceremonia había sido hermosa, todos estaban contentos y, como de costumbre, los hombres y las mujeres se divertían, las damas un poco más recatadas en lo concerniente a la bebida, pero no por eso dejaban de pasar un grato momento. Algunos jóvenes miraban a las chicas con demasiado descaro, el vino se les estaba subiendo a la cabeza y les daba valor para hablar con las que cada uno codiciaba para si, no que sus atenciones fueran siempre bienvenidas, pero mientras no se pasaran de listos, los padres no tendrían que ir a buscar sus escopetas.

Llegó el momento de tirar el ramo para ver quien sería la próxima que se casaría, así que todas las chicas solteras en edad casadera se pusieron detrás de Karin, ella se subió a un banco para tirar al aire el precioso bouquet. Agasha no se animaba a ir, no había cumplido quince aún, por lo que no se consideraba aún en edad de casarse. Estaba parada al lado de su padre, ansiosa por ver quien se quedaría con el ramo. Pero no previó que Kore, la otra dama de honor, la fuera a buscar.

"¡Agasha, no te quedes afuera!¡Tu podrías ser la próxima afortunada en el amor!" Dijo Kore, y la arrastró de un brazo.

"Pe-ero, yo no tengo ni quince aún…" Dijo Agasha, sin poder soltarse del agarre de la otra chica.

"¡Tonterías! Ya casi eres adulta, así que también debes participar" Dijo Kore.

"¡Si!¡Tú también, Agasha! Quizás tengas suerte y atrapes al Sr. Albafika en un año o dos" Dijo otra muchacha. Agasha se quedó de piedra, roja como un tomate ante semejantes palabras.

"N-no creo que sea buena idea… Yo…" No tuvo tiempo de terminar la frase, ya que Karin lanzó el ramo. Todas trataron de atraparlo, en un momento dado cayó más cerca del piso, y Agasha, siendo la más baja, y casi por instinto, lo atrapó antes de que las flores quedaran irremediablemente estropeadas. Cuando las chicas se apartaron, empezaron a felicitarla, ni que ella se estuviera casando hoy. Agasha apretó el ramo contra su pecho, sonriendo, la novia bajó y le dio un abrazo, deseándole buena suerte en el amor, tanto como ella o más aún.

"Pobre santo dorado de Piscis, no tiene escapatoria ahora" Dijo la misma chica que había hecho un comentario parecido anteriormente. Todas empezaron a reír, y Agasha no tuvo más remedio que unírseles también.

En el templo de Piscis, Albafika estornudó.

Segundo Oneshot de Albafika de Piscis y Agasha, como dije, puse una continuación, y quizás escriba un tercero, eso depende de si me dan ganas de sentarme o no… mis musas se suelen ir de compras los fines de semana =_= ¡Si les gusta, dejen reviews, please!


End file.
